


Autumn Leaves

by anination26



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Everyone Loves Kuroko Tetsuya, F/M, Kuroko harem, Kurokosexual, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anination26/pseuds/anination26
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is an enigma; one that everyone wants to figure out. After a fateful meeting with Akashi, Kuroko may or may not be getting way more suitors than he bargained for. Which is not saying much because he didn't ask for any at all! College AU; Kuroko X All!





	Autumn Leaves

The breeze rustled past, leaving the bright autumn leaves to swirl in its wake. Akashi walked alone, eyes sharp and calculating. Flickering street lights led him through a stone filled path as he strode back to his dorm.

"Those imbeciles," he grumbled, grinding his teeth angrily. "I'll kill them for leaving me behind." Akashi clenched his jaw, hands squeezing the fabric of his light coat. He smirked, eyes glinting dangerously. "I can't wait t—"

With a grunt, Akashi came to a stumbling halt. His sentence was left unfinished; abandoned for the wind to carry through the cold air. If it wasn't for his quick reflexes, Akashi would've come crashing down. The same couldn't be said for the other party.

Akashi's attention shifted downwards to a figure sprawled out on the rough stones. He could hear him sigh before slowly lifting his head to meet Akashi's smoldering gaze. His breath caught in his throat. The boy was beautiful.

The first thing Akashi took notice of was his abnormally colored hair. The soft, baby blue locks fell messily into wire-rimmed glasses that were perched atop his small, button nose. His skin was a creamy, white color that made his cerulean orbs appear strikingly ethereal. Long eyelashes fluttered against his flushed cheeks as he winced at the pain.

"Are you alright?" Akashi asked after moments of silence. He held out a hand for the boy to grasp. After a few moments of staring, the stranger took it gratefully and stood. Akashi couldn't help but notice the warmth that spread through him as they touched.

"I'm okay." He said softly, brushing soot off his pants and coat. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Those eyes met with Akashi's once more. He could feel his heart begin to beat unnaturally fast. For the first time in his life, his confidence began to waver uncharacteristically. Albeit, he kept his cool facade as he smirked.

"No need to apologize. I was pretty careless myself." He smiled reassuringly for extra measure, tucking his cold hands back into his pockets. "Where were you heading to?" Akashi asked, continuing the conversation as discreetly as possible.

"I'm trying to find the dorms." The other answered with a frown. "I was supposed to meet my friend there, but I got lost. The campus is too big, and my phone died."

Akashi almost laughed. "Oh? What a coincidence. I was on my way there." The other visibly brightened. "Would you like to walk together?" With little hesitation, he nodded.

"Thank you for the offer…" The sentence dragged on, inquiring the redhead to introduce himself. "Akashi Seijuro." He nodded his head gratefully. "Thank you, Akashi-San."

"It's no problem." They began to walk as he continued. "You don't have to be so formal. Call me more familiarly."

"Okay, Akashi-Kun. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, but you may call me anything you'd like as well." Kuroko smiled briefly before following after him. Swiveling his head forward, the taller tried to convince himself the flutter in his heart was due to the unrelenting cold.

They fell into a comforting silence, listening to the wind that blew and the tapping of their footsteps. It was peaceful.

"Here we are." Akashi finally announced. Kuroko looked around for his friend, feeling relief as he spotted a familiar figure standing by the entrance. He turned to face Akashi, bowing politely. "Thank you for walking me here, Akashi-Kun. I hope to see you around campus."

Akashi frowned with a feeling of disappointment. "Yes; I hope to see you as well." Kuroko nodded, pivoting on his heel to greet his companion. He couldn't deny the sadness he felt as he watched Kuroko's back become smaller and smaller. Akashi sighed discontentedly before a small smile made its way onto indifferent features.

"Maybe I should let the boys off the hook; I was pretty late after all."


End file.
